Reevaluation
by ncisali
Summary: Sequel to my first fanfic Redemption, JIBBS Jenny realises that there are more things important than her career
1. Chapter 1

Re Evaluation Ch 1

Re Evaluation Ch 1

Jethro and Jenny have been married for around two months and are the happiest they'd been in years. Jenny has settled into living in what was Jethro's home but is now 'their home' and enjoys every moment she has there with him, especially those times she spends in the basement watching him work on his boat. Jenny could spend hours just watching Jethro's hands as he carefully works the wood.

Their jobs at NCIS had continued with no real change in their working habits or team dynamics, they remain professional at headquarters and people who do not know them would not automatically realise that the Director of NCIS is married to her senior agent.

This week they'd had to spend their first nights apart since they'd been married, Jen had to go to New York for a security conference and would be away for three nights.

Jethro was sitting in Jen's office at NCIS headquarters completing some of the paperwork he'd promised he'd do while she was away, although he would never admit it he was spending more time thinking about Jen than thinking about the files that he had in front of him. Many people thought that their marriage would be stormy but they'd only had one argument so far, he let his mind wander back;

_Gibbs had walked into the bullpen and found two FBI agents talking to his team, as soon as he realised what they wanted he'd ran up the stairs, stormed past Cynthia and into the Director's office. Jenny was on the phone to the Director of Homeland Security and had to end the call abruptly to deal with a very angry Gibbs._

'_What the hell do you think you're playing at Director? You've asked the FBI to interfere in one of my cases'_

'_Special Agent Gibbs, if you're referring to the Boditch case then I'm sure you'll realise the FBI have been working on this for the last 6 months and have a lot of valuable information which will help us.' Jen is livid with Jethro for barging into her office and interrupting an important call, husband or not she was still the Director._

'_That's not the point Director it's my case and you do not meddle in cases that have nothing do to with you.'_

'_You forget yourself Special Agent Gibbs I run this agency, I'm in charge and I will do anything that I think is for the good of NCIS. I will not pander to the personal whims of my agents.'_

_Gibbs just looks at the Director and leaves the office even more quickly than he'd entered it slamming the door after him. As he re entered the bullpen he could tell that his team had heard the raised voices coming from the Director's office, he sat at his desk looked at the two FBI agents and started quizzing them about the information they already had. As the agents talked to Gibbs, Tony leaned towards Ziva and whispered 'No nooky for the Boss tonight'._

_Gibbs soon realises that the information they have from the FBI will enable him to solve the case, he waits for the forensic evidence to be processed by Abby to confirm his belief before sending the agents to arrest the guilty party._

_It is a long interrogation and it takes some time for the prisoner to confess. By the time Gibbs is ready to leave the office, Jen has already gone home and it's gone midnight by the time he gets in. He walks into the kitchen and sees a note on the table _your dinner is in the oven._ Jethro opens the oven door to take out his dinner which had been a salad but was now looking slightly brown round the edges. He guesses Jen is still angry with him as hedisposes of his burnt offerings in the garbage and debates whether to go down to the basement and work on his boat or go upstairs to bed._

_He decides to go upstairs and walks quietly into their bedroom, he can see Jen lying with his back to him, he's not sure that she's asleep but she has not moved since he entered the room. He quickly undresses and gets in the bed beside her. He turns on his side and cuddles up to her back whispering in her ear 'I'm sorry'. _

_Jen turns toward him 'So am I, I should have talked to you first before bringing in the FBI', they smile at each other as Jethro slowly lowers his lips to kiss Jen and prove Tony's statement as just plain wrong._

Jen will be back from New York tomorrow and Jethro intends to meet her at the airport, hopefully he can persuade her to go home with him for an hour before going on to the office.

The day of Jen's return Jethro gets up early to go on his run, he had known he would miss Jen but he hadn't realised how difficult it would be to spend time without her, he was certainly going to let her know how much he needed her later today.

Whilst out running he notices someone jogging ahead listening to music, suddenly two men who'd been jogging towards this man try to mug him and rip off his I-pod, the victim starts fighting back and Jethro runs quickly forward to help him.

Jethro is taken by surprise when the victim turns on him and throws a right hook connecting to his chin leaving him dazed and on his back. He tries to get up quickly but all three men are upon him, they are obviously professionals in as much as they've had formal training in how to subdue someone. After a short while although Jethro' has got in a few telling blows he is left laying on the ground gasping for breath, two of the men kick him in the ribs a couple of times while the third stands back with a gun in his hands. Jethro is dragged to his feet, a bag put over his head and his arms secured behind him, he feels himself thrown into the back of a van, which is driven off.

He concentrates on the direction the vehicle is travelling, trying to gauge it's speed, 45 minutes later he is taken from the back of the vehicle and made to walk into a building of some sort. Although he's been unsighted in the back of the vehicle he has a vague idea of how far and in what direction they've been travelling even though that's not going to be much use to him at the moment.

The bag is removed from Jethro's head and he blinks in the light trying to focus on his surroundings, he is being held up by two men, they both look like boxers as one has a cauliflower ear and the other a crooked nose. Two other men are standing by looking at him, he recognises one of them as the I-pod wearer.

The man he has not seen before begins talking to him,'Special Agent Gibbs, I think you have some information that would prove useful to us if you tell us now it will be a lot less painful for you. You may think that you can hold out against us but every man has a breaking point we will find yours and we will break you and you will tell us what we want to know.'

Jethro stares at his inquisitor not saying a word.

The man continues, 'Your wife is Director of NCIS, you are her senior agent, there is a certain marine in Baghdad who is working for us but he's disappeared.

Jethro still does not respond.

'We want to know where he is, he had a lot of important information about us in America and in Baghdad – do you think we can persuade your wife to swap one marine for another. Now what we want from you is to know where he is and what he has told you'

'That information is need to know and I don't need to know'.

'Mmm, perhaps, perhaps not. You and your wife do not indulge in pillow talk?'

Jethro remains silent, he is aware that the authorities have taken into custody a marine who had been feeding secrets to Alquaeda, but he doesn't know who it is or whether the authorities know exactly what information has been provided or what this marine dirtbag knows about the Alquaeda operations. Jenny knows more but never told him the details.

His inquisitor continues, 'perhaps your wife can be persuaded to arrange an exhange of prisoners when she sees that we will treat you in exactly the same way as you treat our people.'

Jethro looks the man straight in the eye; 'The Director of NCIS will not be making any deals with you'

'We'll see'.

At his signal the two men quickly strip Jethro, punching him a couple of times in the ribs when he puts up too much resistance. His wrists are manacled to a belt round his waist and a chain runs down from this to his manacled ankles. He is thrown into a cold, windowless room and left lying on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

At NCIS headquarters Jethro's team are sitting at their desks tidying up loose ends from their last case and catching up on pa

Ch2

At NCIS headquarters Jethro's team are sitting at their desks tidying up loose ends from their last case and catching up on paperwork. Tony looks across at Ziva, 'It looks like the boss is going to be late today, he must be picking the Director up from the airport himself, maybe they won't make it into the office at all'.

Tony leans back in his chair thinking it's going to be a good day, no boss and no director. He can take it easy; maybe he'll try and go on a lunch date with that new agent, Shelley, who started last week.

Ziva responds, 'I know what you're thinking Tony and Shelley will not want to go out with you'.

'What? How do you know?'

'I went out for a drink with her last night, she has a fiancé and is getting married next year.'

Tony is not to be beaten 'Just because she's engaged does not mean she won't want lunch with me'

McGee joins the conversation, 'Give it up Tony, not every woman finds you irresistible.'

'And what would you know about being irresistible McLoser?'

McGee sighs and carries on working. Tony gets up from his desk and wanders over to Shelley, he returns a few moments later.

'So do you have a lunch date, Tony?' Ziva asks.

'No she's meeting her fiancé. I'm going down to see Abby', Tony replies, as he leaves the bullpen both McGee and Ziva smile to themselves.

Jenny's plane lands on time and she is picked up by her driver, she's disappointed Jethro is not at the airport but knows if the team have caught a case it would be impossible for him to meet her. She checks her phone but there is no message from him so she rings him herself, the phone goes through to voicemail but she decides against leaving him a message. She instructs the driver to take her straight to headquarters and spends most of the journey talking to Cynthia on her cell as they sort out her diary for the next few days.

On arrival at headquarters she asks her assistant if Gibbs team has a case.

'No, not as far as I'm aware Director,' Cynthia replies.

'Have you seen Gibbs this morning?'

'No, I thought he'd meet you at the airport'

Jenny hurries into her office and calls Tony, 'Have you seen Gibbs today?'

'No, I thought he'd be with you'

Jenny is starting to become worried and calls the house, the phone is answered by their housekeeper,

'Liz, is Jethro there?'

'No Mrs Gibbs, the house is empty'

Jenny feels her gut twisting, 'OK, please don't touch anything until I get home I'm coming now'. She ends the call and immediately calls Tony again.

'Tony, Jethro's disappeared, can you check the GPS locator on his phone'

A few moments later Tony is in her office, 'the GPS locator's not working Director, perhaps we should check your house.'

Jenny and the team drive to her home; when they arrive Jenny tells Liz she can go, and walks up to the main bedroom, the other members of the team look round the rest of the house. Jenny has searched through Jethro's clothes and soon realises that he must have gone for a run but hasn't returned.

The team meet in her kitchen and she shows them the normal route Jethro takes when he goes running prior to work. Tony looks at the route and points to three possible areas where Jethro could have been taken without anyone noticing. 'We'll start looking here and then we can go over the whole route if we don't find anything.'

'McGee check the hospitals'

'Already on it, Boss… Tony'

'Ziva, arrange for the phone lines to be monitored, the Director's own cell and their home phone'.

Ziva nods and makes the necessary arrangements.

Jenny has been sitting quietly whilst Tony is organising the search for Jethro, 'I'm going back to the office.'

Tony is not sure this is a good idea 'if he has been abducted wouldn't it be better if you wait here where they may try to contact you'

'I'm going to the office, arrange for someone to wait here just in case.' Jenny says as she walks out of the house. On her way to headquarters Jenny tries to think positively about the situation, but she can think of nothing that would keep him away from her today, he loves her, she is certain he loves her, he wouldn't go anywhere without letting her or the team know.

Her gut is telling her something is wrong, she needs to focus if she's going to find out where he is, so as she exits the car and enters the NCIS building she puts away her worried wife persona replacing it with her role as efficient Director.

At the second place on Gibbs' route Tony had pinpointed for a possible abduction the team find evidence of a fight. They go carefully through the crime scene and find two small blood spots, the samples are taken back to Abby to analyse. They also find Gibbs cell phone, which looks as if it's been crushed by a size 12 boot.

Abby soon confirms that one of the samples comes from Gibbs; she is running the DNA from the other sample through all known databases.

Jenny is in conference with the SecNav and the Director of Homeland Security; they think if Gibbs has been abducted it could be something to do with the Major Anderson, the marine spy recently arrested. Although she has told them Jethro knows nothing specific about the recent arrest of the marine she is not convinced they believe her.

Jethro has been left in his cell for about an hour when the two goons drag him out to be questioned again. He is made to stand in front of a spotlight so he cannot see his inquisitor, 'Agent Gibbs will you give us the answer to my previous question, what do you know about this marine and what has he told you?'

Gibbs remains quiet, at a nod from the inquisitor Gibbs is held by the arms by the two boxers and punched and beaten by Mr I-pod until he can no longer stand unaided, he is then thrown back into his cell.

'Did you get all that'. The group have been recording Gibbs beating.

'Yes sir, here's the memory card'

'Make sure it gets to NCIS, address it to the Director.'

Jenny has not moved from her office for 2 hours, after the conference call with the SecNav and Homeland Security, two agents from Homeland Security have been assigned to watch her, she knows she is not trusted to give Gibbs abductors what they want once contact has been made, should they turn out to be Al Qaeda.

All she can think about is Jethro, she sends up continuous prayers to God 'please let him be safe, I'll do anything if You let him be safe'. She smiled sadly to herself as she thought how she'd pay him back if he now walks through the door, unhurt with a ready excuse as to his disappearance on his lips. She remembers a time before they were married when unbeknown to her he had gone after a suspect the FBI had been following for some time, despite having been given strict instructions not to get involved.

'_Special Agent Gibbs can you explain your actions?'_

'_What's to explain I've arrested a dirtbag, he's confessed, his accomplices are being picked up now.'_

'_That's not the point, I gave you strict instructions not to get involved, and you disobeyed those orders.'_

'_Lighten up Jen - no harms been done'._

_Jethro's attitude annoys Jenny further, 'It's not you who has to repair the relationship with the FBI, you really need to learn some control Jethro'._

_Jethro smirks at Jenny, which irritates her further 'Special Agent Gibbs we'll discuss this later when I will show you how to control yourself.'_

_Jethro had arrived at her home later that evening, with a ready smile on his lips, 'I've come for my lesson.'_

_After dinner, they settle down on the couch, Jenny snuggles into Jethro's embrace, 'about your lesson Jethro.' _

'_Hmm' Jethro has already started kissing Jenny's neck and face._

'_Jethro, we really do need to talk'_

_But Jethro is ignoring his lover and is undoing the buttons on her blouse he removes it while kissing her exposed skin, starting at her neck and moving slowly down towards her breasts. He lets his lips caress her pebbling nipples before slowly teasing them through the silk of her bra with his tongue. Jen lets her body go limp enjoying the sensations he is causing, adjusting her position to give him better access._

_His hand his rubbing slow circles over her back and as he brushes over the clasp of her bra he undoes it and lets it fall on the couch, Jenny is now bare from the waist up. When he looks into her eyes and she sees his longing, Jenny leans in and gently pushes her lips against his, their tongues meet and she sucks his tongue into her mouth leaving him gasping for breath. As they break apart she lets her hand drop into his lap running a finger over his arousal, he arches towards her moaning her name._

'_Jet let's take this into the bedroom'_

_Jethro's brain has moved south and he just nods, taking her hand and moving as quickly as he can out of the room._

When they get upstairs Jen pushes Jethro on to the bed, giving him a wicked look.'About that lesson in control Special Agent Gibbs'

'_Uhh'_

'_You heard, I'm now going to give you your lesson, OK'_

_Jethro nods his head as he's lost the ability to string a sentence together_

'_Right you do exactly as I say tonight, and right now you're going to lay there while I undress you'_

_Jethro is trying to get himself under control hoping that she'll give in to her body before he gives in to his._

_Jen has removed his shoes and socks and tells him to stand up and keep still._

_As he gets to his feet, she strokes his arousal gently through his trousers until he moves his hands up to her breasts, Jen quickly swats his hands away 'no Jethro remember I'm the one giving the lesson'. He lets his hands drop as he takes a deep breath._

_Jen reaches up and taking his face between her hands kisses him hard letting her breasts rub against his chest. She lets him go and smirks, 'Right let's get you out of these clothes'._

_She slowly unbuttons his shirt, after undoing each button she kisses and licks every part of his exposed skin, when she reaches his nipples she sucks and bites them until he gasps and moves his hips towards her, trying to persuade her to undress him more quickly. The shirt is allowed to drop to the floor._

_Jen looks down and leisurely undoes his belt and unbuttons his trousers. She unhurriedly pulls down the zip and lets his trousers drop leaving them pooled round his ankles. He's wearing boxers and looking at the state of him she's surprised he's lasted this long without taking things into his own hands. _

_She slips her hand under his waistband and gently grazes the slit of his penis with her forefinger; at this Jethro's throws back his head and she can see the cords standing out on his neck. Jen smiles and quickly pulls down his boxers telling him to lay on the bed with his hands under the pillow. _

_Jen then gets out of the rest of her clothes and sits astride his legs reaching for the massage oil she keeps on the bedside table, Jethro groans he's not sure if he's going to be able to stand this._

_Jen rubs the oil between her palms and starting at his shoulders massages the oil gently into his skin, she slowly moves over his body, leaning so close he can feel her breath. She smoothes her hands over his pectorals flicking his nipples, she then lowers her hands to his abs pressing firmly against his muscles, loving the way his stomach is rippling under her touch. By the time she is approaching his groin his hips are squirming and he's whispering 'Jen, please Jen, please Jen' over and over again._

_She does not touch him where he most wants it but moves down to his legs, letting her fingers press hard into his thighs and then lower over his knees to his calf muscles rubbing slowly and firmly. When she reaches his feet, she sucks his toes into her mouth. At this he lets out a long low moan, she smiles and says 'time to turn over Jethro, I'll need to do your back'_

_Jethro moves his hands from under the pillow and before Jen can react, he's flipped her on her back and is straddling her with his penis touching her entrance, 'please Jen' he begs. She looks at him and reaches up to run her fingers through his hair pulling him into a kiss, Jethro immediately pushes hard into her, his thrusts are erratic and he can feel his orgasm approaching quickly. Jen is moving with him and he can tell she's also ready to come, he holds off as long as he can before shouting her name and coming, his orgasm triggers Jen's and he feels her tightening around him as he collapses on top of her._

_After a few minutes Jen runs her fingers over Jethro's face and says 'I think you're going to need another lesson in control'_

'_Another time Jen, another time,' Jethro replies before hugging her closely to him and falling asleep. _

Jen needs her husband as much as she needs life itself, she has begun to realise that she would do anything to keep him safe and have him home with her.

Cynthia knocks on the door, disturbing Jen's reverie, and enters with her letters together with one letter marked strictly personal.

The Director holds up the letter 'Cynthia when was this delivered?'

'It came with everything else'

'Have Dinozzo check who delivered it'

Jenny puts on a pair of protective gloves and carefully opens the letter; there is nothing in there besides the memory card. She places it into an evidence bag and takes it down to Abby's lab calling the rest of Gibbs team to follow; she is shadowed by her two watchers.

Abby loads the memory card into her computer and everyone looks at the screen to see a restrained Gibbs standing in a room, there is no sound, Gibbs is then grabbed by two men and beaten by a third. At the end of the recording a simple message is shown – if you want to see Gibbs alive again leave a message via the next CNN news bulletin the sending of this message will mean you are willing to exchange Gibbs for marine Anderson, you must ensure the newsreader says these words 'We have a special message for Agent Gibbs - your wife is waiting for you'.

Abby starts crying at the start of the recording and is now being comforted by Ducky. Jenny appears to be in a state of shock her face had been expressionless whilst she watched the savage beating of her husband. Ziva glances at Jenny and is startled by the look on her face, a look of such savageness that Ziva fears what the Directors next decision will be.

The agents from Homeland Security want a copy of the recording to analyse and are now on the phone to their Director, filling him in with the details.

Tony realises Abby is too upset to properly analyse the recording so gives it to another of the NCIS forensic scientists to look at. Abby and Jenny leave the lab and Tony gets McGee to show the recording again to see if they can find anything that will give away the location of Gibbs' abductors. In spite of going through it carefully they can see nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Ch3

Gibbs is lying on the floor not moving, he is hurting all over but knows unless his team get to him he'll soon be hurting even more, before long he's proved right and finds himself dragged to his feet again.

Gibbs continues to refuse to answer any questions and he's strapped down to a board and a wet cloth is put over his face. He knows what to expect and as he anticipated water is poured over his face in a continuous torrent. As he struggles against his bindings gasping for breath, he's convinced that he's going to drown. He feels blackness enclosing him when the cloth is removed. Gibbs is pulled to his feet while he tries to get his breath, someone hits him hard in the stomach causing him to bring up the water he's swallowed.

He's given another chance to respond to his inquisitor who is slowly losing patience, Gibbs is forced down and tied to a wooden chair and he realises he's going to be hooked up to the mains electricity as electrodes are attached to his body. Only one thought is going through Gibbs mind – he must not break, he must not tell these dirtbags anything, if he can hold on his team will find him and he'll be back with Jenny. As his body receives continuous electric shocks he screams, after a few minutes he blacks out.

When his captors release him from the chair they do not manacle him opting instead to secure his hands behind him before throwing him back in his cell.

His captors have made another recording and send this to NCIS again – this time the note reads – Your final opportunity, ensure the CNN newsreader gives out the message in our last communication in the next news bulletin or by the time you find Agent Gibbs he will be dead.

The team quietly look at the footage of Gibbs torture knowing that unless they can find him in the next few hours he will be dead. Tony and the team are following up the few leads they have but so far everything leads to a deadend.

Jenny realises she will do anything to get Jethro back alive, he fills her mind, her body and her soul. She needs him back and right now she doesn't care how. She picks up her purse and tells her watchers she's using the ladies room, as she walks past Cynthia's desk she grabs Cynthia's cell, once locked in a cubicle she dials the CNN telephone number asking to speak to the news editor. She gives him the message as demanded by Gibbs captors.

Back in her office one of her mentors says, 'that was a pretty stupid thing to do Director, the SecNav wants no contact with these people'.

Jenny looks up realising they must be monitoring all the phones of people she is close to as well as her own, 'if we make contact we may be able to rescue Jeth…..Special Agent Gibbs'

'You don't really believe that, a similar group took an FBI agent last year and although the FBI had intimated they'd go along with an exchange, as soon as they realised it was a trick they beheaded the agent.'

'If we at least make contact we may be able to find where Gibbs is at the moment we have nothing'

'I'm sorry Director but we're not contacting them'

Jenny is called into MTAC for a briefing with SecNav, he's sympathetic but he tells her that no exchange can be made, NCIS will have to find Gibbs before he's murdered.

Jen calls Tony again to demand answers; they must have something to go on. But Tony has nothing; the packages, which held the memory cards have not been traced yet.

'OK, Tony can you bring up the two recordings I want to go through them?'

Tony hesitates, he's found it very difficult himself to watch Gibbs torture and is not sure what the Director will see that they haven't; 'Director, I don't..'

'Tony, now please', and Jenny ends the call

She decides to call Abby 'I know this is difficult for you, Abby but can you come up to my office I want to go through the recordings we've been given, frame by frame if necessary – there must be something in them that will help us'

There is silence on the line before Jenny hears 'I'll be right up'.

Jenny has all Gibbs team around her, before they start looking again at the recordings she speaks, 'The marine who they want to exchange for Jethro has invaluable information on terrorist networks in the US, I've been told there can be no exchange. There are teams of people from all the other agencies working to help us find Jethro but we've got to find him soon, otherwise….' Jenny leaves the words unsaid.

Abby starts the first recording, she stops it after a few seconds and rewinds it, then looks at it again letting it run for a bit longer.

'What is it Abbs' Tony asks

'His hands, I know they're manacled but he's trying to sign'

'ASL?'

''Yes, yes, it's not very clear', Abby adjusts the image to focus entirely on Gibbs hands.

'Abby please', Jenny's voice breaks and Ducky quickly gets up to embrace her and lend some support after a few moments Jenny has steadied herself.

Abby speaks again 'He's saying 'journey - 45 minutes - south west' – he must mean from where he was taken to where he is now'.

'Anything else, Abby' Tony asks.

Yes, Abby looks at Jen and says 'He signed 'I love you, Jen''.

Jenny takes a deep shuddering breath trying to focus on the information given, McGee has already pulled up the most likely place Gibbs is being held, which looks like a small industrial site on the edge of the city.

The team are already on their way to the bullpen to try and narrow down the search area and find the exact building. Half an hour later, they think they have it – a small building owned by a company that has ties to a dubious charity which is under investigation for terrorist activities.

Jenny has sat herself at Gibbs desk while the team works, she becomes involved when they decide how best to get Gibbs out alive.

Tony turns to her, 'You're not coming with us, Director'

'I am', Jenny had armed herself before going down to the Bullpen and was ready to leave with the team.

Her two watchers joined in the conversation 'We cannot allow you to join your team, Director'

'I'm going, the only way you can stop me is if you shoot me – I suggest we stop wasting time arguing and get moving', with that Jenny is already half way to the lift.

Jenny's car is following Tony's they are driving at a break neck speed to get to what they hope will be Jethro's location. EMT's have been put on standby and Jenny has reluctantly agreed to wait with them while NCIS enter the building.

Tony is emulating Gibbs behind the wheel of his car, trying to organise back-up at the same time as driving. The information they have received is not good, it appears that although there had been some activity in the last few days, during the last couple of hours people have been seen loading vehicles and leaving the building. Having obtained a description of the vehicles Tony puts a BOLO out on them and organises roadblocks with the FBI and the police.

He decides not to tell Jenny, and just hopes they'll find his boss alive.

Jethro is at that moment standing up in the middle of the building, his hands secured behind him and a noose round his neck. The rope has been pulled tight and if he falls he'll hang himself. He's concentrating on one thing, his wife Jenny, if he can hold on just 5 minutes longer she'll find him, that's all he keeps saying to himself 'just hold on for 5 minutes, just 5 more minutes'.

Unfortunately the beating his body has taken is taking its toll and he is very close to collapsing, something his captors were well aware of when they left him.

'Special Agent Gibbs, your wife doesn't want you back alive, so we'll leave you here for her to find your body' Jethro's interrogator says as the noose is put round Gibbs neck. 'Regrettably by the time she gets here you will have hanged yourself, I doubt you can stand on your feet for more than an hour without collapsing.'

Jethro's whole being is focused on remaining upright, he's certain the team will have got his message. He's actually been in this position now for well past an hour and he can feel himself losing consciousness, as he jerks himself awake for the umpteenth time he thinks he can hear shouting outside.

A door opens and he can feel a blast of cold air on his naked body, he shudders and falls, as he feels the noose tightening around his neck he tries to stand upright but his feet are scrabbling on the floor unable to get any purchase.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Ch4

Gibbs lets out a groan just as a pair of strong arms lifts him back to his feet.

'It's Ok boss I've got you, McGee get the noose off him.' Tony is holding Gibbs up as McGee removes the noose and Ziva gets rid of the handcuffs.

'Someone get the EMTs in here and let the Director know we've found him,' Tony orders as he lowers Gibbs slowly to the ground, Tony removes his jacket and covers Gibbs body as he's begun to shiver violently. Both Ziva and McGee do like wise.

Gibbs is trying to talk 'You got my message,' he whispers.

'Yeah, boss we got your message.'

Jenny rushes into the room falling to her knees beside her husband, 'Jet', she whispers gently stroking his face, she continues to touch him, the contact helping Jenny as much as Jethro, as the EMT's move to stabilise Gibbs.

'Special Agent Gibbs can you tell us where it hurts', one of the EMT's asks, Jethro is staring at Jen and hasn't heard the question.

'Jet, can you tell us where you're hurt', Jenny repeats the question.

'Everywhere, uuhhh my ribs and left hand mostly.'

The EMTs nod and secure an oxygen mask over Gibbs face before lifting him carefully onto a stretcher, during this time Jenny has continued to hold his hand. She accompanies him in the ambulance to the hospital, talking to him continuously, caressing and kissing his forehead. Jethro's eyes have not left his wife's face but before they arrive at the hospital he loses consciousness.

As Jethro is rushed into ER a nurse tries to pull Jenny away so the doctors can make a full assessment of Gibbs.

'You can't go with him.'

'He's my husband and I'm not leaving him,' Jenny turns round as she talks to the nurse. The doctor has seen the look on her face and nods at the nurse to let Jenny through.

Jenny has had to let go of Jethro's hand and the loss of physical contact has left her feeling lost and scared. Although she can hear the Doctors speaking all she can do is stare at her husband, she can now see the marks on his body more clearly. He's covered in bruises and burns, 'someone is going to pay for this' she says to herself quietly.

A nurse comes up to her and says 'we're going to take him through to x-ray now'. As Jenny accompanies Jethro, she is again able to touch him. She finds herself being accompanied by Ducky and Abby who have just arrived at the hospital, 'Jenny, Tony asked me to let you know the FBI think they've got Jethro's his abductors they tried to ram a roadblock, two of the men were killed but they've got two alive', Ducky advises. Jen nods, she knows NCIS will not be involved in their interrogation but she's going to make sure they never get out of jail for what they've done to her husband.

A couple of hours later the whole team is looking down on a sleeping Gibbs, he's badly bruised, he has broken ribs, burns and a hairline fracture to his left wrist probably done as he struggled against his bonds. However, the doctors are confident he'll make a full recovery.

The team say goodnight to Jenny who insists they should all go home, she'll stay with Jethro and let them know when he wakes. She has settled herself into the visitors chair in the room pulling it close to the bed so she can hold Jethro's hand, she rests her head on the bed and lets herself go to sleep.

Jen is woken by the movement of Jethro's fingers on her face, he is slowly caressing her lips, and then running his finger gently over her nose and up to her forehead. She lifts her head off the bed and leans forward to kiss him lightly on the lips.

'Hey'. Jethro greets his wife.

'Jet', Jens voice breaks on his voice and she starts to cry.

'Don't cry Jen, don't cry I'm OK, I'm going to be fine.'

'Jet,' she is kissing his lips, his eyes, his nose, every part of his face that she can reach, but as yet Jenny is unable to form a sentence she's overjoyed that Jethro is back with her.

Although Gibbs feels like he's been run over by a bus he wants to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. The nurse comes in to take his vital signs and Jen takes the opportunity to freshen up and call Ducky and Tony to let them know Jethro's awake. As she walks into the room he is asking the nurse for a coffee, Jen smiles with relief, he'll be OK.

The doctor checks Gibbs over later that morning and tells him he'll need to stay at least one more night in the hospital, Gibbs looks at him not saying anything but thinking I'm not interested in what you want, I'll be leaving this afternoon. Jen has gone to a local coffee shop to get him a coffee, as hospital coffee is not to Jethro's liking, she walks back into his room handing him his coffee with a kiss.

'Jenny, can you go home and bring me back some clothes so I can leave this afternoon.'

'Oh, I didn't think you'd be let out so soon, what did the doctor say.'

'Didn't say much.'

'I'm not asking what he didn't say, I'm asking what he did say', Jenny smiles at her husband sweetly.

Jethro is looking sheepishly at Jenny as Ducky walks into the room,

'Ah hello Jethro, hello Jenny, your looking better Jethro, how do you feel.'

Before Jethro can answer, Jenny gets up saying 'I'll leave you to him Ducky, I just want a quick word with his Doctor', she kisses Jethro before she leaves the room.

'Anything wrong, Jethro'

'I wanna get out of here'

'Jethro, Jenny was badly frightened by what happened to you, I think it would be very selfless of you if you gave in gracefully, do what the doctors want, don't discharge yourself, and let her fuss over you'

Jethro remains silent as he drinks slowly from his coffee cup.

Outside his room, Jenny is having a conversation with the doctor, 'he wants to go home today.'

'I would recommend he stays another night Mrs Gibbs', the Doctor replies,'Also, while you're here if I could have a word?'

'What is it?' Jenny asks.

'Well, I just wanted to let you know of the possible side effects of the torture your husband has suffered, I have already discussed these with him.'

'I'm aware of the side effects of torture, you get to know these type of things in my job, I can expect him to suffer from insomnia, nightmares and impotence among other things'

The doctor gives her a weak smile 'Yes, we don't normally recommend a psychiatrist immediately but after a month see how he is and if he feels it would help he should see one then.'

Jenny nods knowing that if he does need a psychiatrist it will be almost impossible to get him to a session.

'Thank you doctor'.

Jenny returns to Jethro and Ducky. She enters the room to find Ducky is in the middle of a story, Jethro is listening quietly.

Ducky gets up, 'don't go Ducky, Jenny says 'you've only just got here'.

Ducky sits back down looking at Jethro who clears his throat, 'I guess if the doctor wants me to stay another night I can do that'.

'Thanks, Jet', Jen replies as she reaches for his hand circling his palm with her finger.

Ducky leaves shortly before Jethro's lunch arrives, Jethro is not impressed and he looks at it a little disdainfully, he is about to make a comment to the nurse when he sees the look in Jenny's eyes. He mumbles a thank you but makes no effort to eat it.

'Come on Jethro it's not that bad.'

'You're not the one eating it.'

'Come on', Jen picks up a spoon dips it into the soup and starts feeding her husband. Jethro is quite enjoying being fed although he would never admit it. Jen is just feeding him the last of the jello when Abby and the rest of his team arrive.

Tony is about to make a smart comment seeing his boss being fed but one look at Gibbs and he changes his mind. Instead he gives both Jenny and Jethro an up date on the case and everyone settles down just happy to see the boss looking relatively well.

The familiar chat soothes Jethro and he soon falls asleep.

Tony looks at his boss, 'McGee you've finally sent the boss to sleep, we'll get going Director, see you soon'.

Abby kisses Gibbs on the cheek before leaving and gives Jenny a hug goodbye.

When Jethro awakes later that afternoon, he tries to get Jen to go home.

'You don't need to stay with me tonight Jen.'

'I don't mind, I want to stay'.

'Your looking tired, why don't you get some sleep in our bed tonight'.

Jenny hesitates she is tired but right now she just wants to stay with Jethro.

'Come on Jen, you know you'll feel better tomorrow if you get a good nights sleep, I'm not going anywhere'.

Jenny knows she won't get a good night's sleep in a bed, which is half empty, but she does feel drained. 'OK, I'll go later tonight and come back tomorrow morning,' she relents.

Before leaving home the following morning Jenny talks to the SecNav and advises she will be away from the office for a few days as she wants to spend time with Jethro, she then phones Cynthia to reorganise her diary.

She debates whether to take any clothes for Jethro but decides she may as well, she can leave them in the truck just in case the Doctor wants him to stay another night in the hospital.

She arrives at the hospital just as Jethro is finishing his breakfast, she greets him with a kiss, 'If the Doctor gives you the OK would you like to go to the cabin for a few days'.

Jethro hesitates, 'I'm not sure, I won't be able to do much' He knows it's going to take at least a couple of weeks before he can start to move freely without pain.

'That's the idea, you will be convalescing.'

'What will you be doing?'

'Looking after you'.

'I suppose we can'.

'Let's see what the doctor says.'

The doctor agrees to discharge Jethro later that afternoon and Jenny drives him home in the truck. He walks slowly through the front door and makes his way to the living room, he settles himself on the couch leaning back carefully.

'Would you like a coffee?' Jen asks

'Mmm, please'

Jen goes into the kitchen to make the coffee but by the time she returns Jethro has fallen asleep. She sits down beside him curling gently into his side before giving in to her own exhaustion. They spend the evening quietly watching dvds.

As they get ready for bed that evening, Jethro stares at his wife, 'You're thinking about something, want to share?'

Jenny is feeling awkward, she sits down beside Jethro and starts speaking slowly 'I would have given anything to get you back safely, Jethro, anything. I wanted to make the exchange, I disobeyed the SecNav, I realised you are more important to me than anything else including my job as Director'.

'And?' Jethro asks

'I want to resign the Directorship'.

'No, no way you're not resigning something which you've worked so hard to achieve,' Jethro is adamant.

'I felt responsible, guilty for what happened to you, I can't go through that again.'

'We both know that the job is dangerous we've known that for years, things don't change because we're married, you'll feel differently in a few days.'

Jenny is silent for a few minutes, 'I'm not going to change my mind Jethro'.

Look, why don't you leave it for a month, get back in the swing of things and then make your mind up', Jethro is convinced that once the excitement of the last couple of days fades Jenny will want to continue as the Director.

Jenny nods her agreement although she feels she won't be changing her mind.

They cuddle up closely and they're both soon asleep.

The next morning Jenny wakes first, she looks at her sleeping husband and reaches forward to stroke his forehead kissing him on the tip of his nose. She gets out of bed being careful not to wake him and goes down stairs to make coffee. Half an hour later she comes back upstairs with a cup for Jethro, he's still lying in bed half a sleep but wakes up more fully when he smells the coffee.

Jen sits next to him, 'How are you feeling?'

'Good', Jethro reaches up to Jen and pulls her down to meet his lips. The kiss is gentle at first but Jethro deepens the kiss forcing his tongue into her mouth, Jenny reciprocates, bringing her hands up to cup his face. When they separate, Jethro tries to pull Jen on top of him.

'Are you sure you're ready for this Jet', Jen has missed this closeness more than she thought possible but she's not selfish enough to carry on if it's going to hurt him.

'I'm ready, you might just have to do some of the work'.

With that Jenny undresses quickly, Jethro sleeps in the nude and she is already aware that he's aroused. She carefully sits astride his legs, 'let me know if I hurt you' she says before running her hands carefully up his bandaged chest before leaning carefully down to continue the kiss.

Jethro lies still as Jen kisses his face leaving little butterfly kisses all over his face and the exposed skin of his torso. He slowly raises his hands to Jen's shoulders before lowering them to her breasts, caressing them gently letting his fingers run continuously over her nipples until she begins to moan and shift her hips.

Jen sits back on the top of Jethro's thighs, and takes Jethro's arousal in her hand as he moves his fingers to her core, they both gasp for breath as they begin to stroke each other. Jen soon feels her orgasm building up, 'Jet', she whispers. He stops pleasuring her as she takes his arousal and sinks gradually down, causing Jethro to groan loudly. She starts moving up and down slowly but soon quickens up, it doesn't take long before they both reach completion.

Jenny rolls off him carefully leaving her hand lying over his stomach as they recover, she's thinking 'well that's one side effect he's not suffering from'.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Ch 5

After making love, Jenny decides to shower, leaving Jet in bed to rest. Once she's dressed, she checks in with Cynthia and the acting director to ensure nothing needs her immediate attention.

Later that morning she helps Jet get dressed and he goes down to the basement, although he cannot do much it helps him relax to be among familiar objects where he can escape from the world.

Jen is preparing for a few days at the cabin and is packing everything they will need in the pickup. She cooks a light lunch and after they've eaten she drives them up to the lake, Jethro is quiet and although Jen is chatting to him, he doesn't respond. She glances over to him after about half an hour and notices he is sleeping.

Once they arrive and Jethro helps Jen as much as he can with unloading the truck despite her protests that she can manage. Once inside, he persuades her to join him in bed and that's where they spend the rest of the evening, Jenny gets up briefly to make supper which they eat in bed.

Over the next couple of days Jenny tidies the garden while Jethro recuperates, they have some books on military history which he reads sitting on the porch where he can watch his wife. Jethro is recovering quickly from his injuries but on their second night Jen is woken in the night by his thrashing, she realises he's having a nightmare and she gently strokes his face trying to calm him. He wakes crying her name and she hugs him closely until he falls asleep with his head on her chest, she lies awake for a long time afterwards softly caressing his head.

Jethro soon feels he is strong enough to venture further a field and one afternoon they walk around the lake. He's getting back to his normal self and is soon pointing out flaura and fauna to Jen as they walk hand in hand. After a while he slows down and turns to his wife saying,

'Thanks.'

'What for', Jen is confused not sure to what he is referring.

'My nightmares, helping me.'

Jen stops and lifts her hand to cup his cheek 'Jethro, we're married now you don't have to manage by yourself any more whatever we face now and in the future, we face together.'

'We'll always work as a team eh?', Jethro smiles.

'Yes, forever', Jenny replies.

'Jen, I'm not always good at telling people how I feel, but you mean more to me than anything, I'm lucky to have you as a wife, lucky that you care for me, love me.' Jethro is looking at Jenny straight in the eyes letting her know exactly what he feels for her. Jenny responds by reaching up to kiss him lightly on the lips and then holding is hand that little bit tighter as they make they're way back home feeling that nothing will ever come between them, that together they can cope with anything.

When they return to Washington, Jenny has made a deal with Jethro that he can return to work providing he sticks to desk duty, he is not allowed into the field in any circumstances until the doctor gives him a clean bill of health.

Jethro reluctantly agrees and on the first day sticks to his promise.

Before they leave home on the second day Jenny is getting ready an evening dress to take to the office

'What are you doing, Jen?' Jethro asks.

'You haven't forgotten, we've got that Mayoral banquet tonight, I've got your suit ready, it's black tie'. Jen reminds him.

'I don't think I'm well enough to go to this, I'm still a bit sore'. Jethro hates formal events and does not intend going to this if he can help it.

Jenny knows he's not 100 fit but thinks he's well enough to go, 'We can leave early if you're tired'.

Jethro doesn't immediately reply, as far as he's concerned he won't be going but he has plenty of time to find an excuse before this evening, Jenny has seen that look on his face before and is determined that he should accompany her, she'll be ready for any excuse he tries to make.

At around midday, Ziva and Tony leave the office to pick up a possible witness for an interview on the case they are currently working on, as they pick up their gear, Gibbs also gets up.

'I'll join you.'

Both Ziva's and Tony's eyes flick up towards the Director's office.

'You're meant to be on desk duty Boss', Tony responds he knows the Director will have is ass if he allows Gibbs to join them in the field.

'I'll stay in the car, I just need to get out of here for a while.'

'I don't know Boss, the Director said…'

'Who's running this team me or the Director?' Gibbs interrupts Tony's response.

'You Boss but I don't think..'

'You can either come with me, or stay here, Dinozzo', Gibbs interrupts Tony again.

Tony and Ziva are not happy but guess if Gibbs stays in the car everything should be Ok and at least the witness is not considered violent.

When they arrive at the witness's house Gibbs stays in the car while Ziva and Tony knock on the door, the witness lets them in. After a few minutes Gibbs gets out of the car to stretch his legs, suddenly he hears a shout looks up to see the witness running towards him at great speed being followed by Ziva and Tony, he does nothing more than put his foot out tripping the witness and sending him flying. Ziva and Tony soon have him handcuffed.

'What happened?' Gibbs asked.

'He caught us by surprise Boss, he was coming quietly when he just through a couple of punches out of the blue, I think he's given me a black eye'. Tony replies lightly fingering his face.

'You OK, Ziva?'

'I am fine Gibbs, he did not hit me although Dinozzo used me as a landing mat'.

At NCIS headquarters, Jenny has realised Gibbs has gone out and is giving McGee the third degree, unfortunately for Gibbs and McGee her expertise as an interrogator soon means that McGee has spilled the beans and told her Gibbs has accompanied Tony and Ziva into the field.

On his arrival in the bullpen, Gibbs notices Jenny leaning over the rail on seeing him she walks back to her office. A few seconds later his phone rings, it's Cynthia telling him that the Director requires his presence in her office immediately. He looks over at McGee as he walks up the stairs,

'Sorry Boss', McGee stammers an apology.

Jethro walks straight into the office, Jenny is on the phone to Tony giving him a severe dressing down. As she puts the phone down Jethro speaks:

'It wasn't his fault, I needed to get out of the office'.

'Special Agent Gibbs don't you realise how this makes me look, I gave you strict instructions and you've disobeyed me, I understand Tony was hurt at the scene. Do you really think you could have been any use in making an arrest, you were a liability'. The Director is not going to let Gibbs off the hook.

'I did stop him', Gibbs is on the defensive.

'That's not the point and you know it.'

Gibbs relents, 'It won't happen again.'

' I know', Jenny sighs she knows that is as close to an apology as she's likely to get. 'Be ready for me at seven o'clock, my driver will take us to city hall'.

It's Gibbs turn to sigh he knows he's not going to get out of attending this banquet.

They leave the office on time and Jenny has been very offhand with Jethro during the short drive to city hall.

Jethro knows he's going to have to work hard to get back into Jenny's good books, he's sitting at the table opposite her and realises she's been playing him all evening in front of their fellow diners. He had been extra attentive to her and was agreeing to most of what she had to say, he had agreed with her when she said she knew his likes and dislikes, had agreed with her when she said she knew his favourite food.

He hadn't realised how she had turned the conversation when she announced to their fellow guests as dinner was being served 'Ah, carrots, Jethro's favourite vegetable, can you give him a second serving', she asks the waiter. If there is one vegetable Gibbs hates more than peas it is carrots and now his wife is insisting his plate is loaded with them.

'Jethro looks over to her 'Thank you, Jenny', he smiles although his eyes are saying 'I'll get you back for this.'

Jenny is meeting his glare with her own, looking at him over her wine glass her eyes are saying 'this is pay back Jethro'.

As Jethro forces down the last of the carrots, he looks across at his wife with a smirk thinking 'ice cream time!'

Jenny has not yet finished though, as the waiter comes round with desert she again pipes up 'Jethro your in luck, pavlova, you so love pavlova.'

Jethro groans inwardly, he hates pavlova, he'd rather just have a coffee.

'I'm feeling full, I think I'll skip dessert', he says.

The lady sat next to him who's been flirting with him all evening looks at the waiter, 'Oh no, he's so thin he needs fattening up, we won't take no for an answer will we Jenny, I know men love their deserts'

Before he knows it Jethro is eating a double helping of pavlova.

Jen is now feeling a bit guilty as her husband is looking a bit green around the gills. She decides that as soon as the speeches finish they will make their excuses and leave. In the car on the way home Jethro is leaning back against the seat.

'How do you feel' Jen asks

'I feel sick, how do you think I feel', Jethro responds shortly.

'You'll live, you didn't eat anything that will kill you'

'Tell that to my stomach', Jethro responds as he shifts uncomfortably in the seat.

'Pay back is a bitch', is all Jenny says.

Neither Jethro or Jenny have spoken about their conversation earlier that month regarding Jenny resigning the directorship, in fact Jethro is thinking that Jenny now regrets mentioning resignation as she appears to be again enjoying her role as Director.

However Jenny has plenty on her mind, her period is a couple of weeks late, she hadn't been worried initially as she knew stress can play havoc with hormones but she's normally so regular. She elects to get a home pregnancy test kit before mentioning anything to Jethro, the next morning whilst Jethro is out on his first run since his abduction she takes the test. (She has made him run with a buddy and although he prefers to exercise alone has agreed to her request, at least for the time being).

The test is positive. Jen's mind is in a whirl, it's what she wanted but she's now terrified, and how is she going to tell Jethro, she decides not to tell him yet but wait until she's seen the doctor and gets it confirmed officially.

Her appointment with the doctor is not for a week during this time she is trying to work out if she feels any different, can you feel pregnant after just a couple of weeks? Towards the end of the week she thinks she might be starting to suffer from morning sickness.

Jethro has sensed that Jen seems to be a bit pre occupied but guesses she's just trying to pick the right moment to tell him she's changed her mind and does not want to resign her position.

Jen sees the doctor late morning about five weeks after Jethro's abduction, he checks her out thoroughly, confirms the pregnancy and tells her to come back in a couple of weeks for her first scan. Jen has been given lots of advice on diet and lifestyle and leaves the doctor's in a daydream. She struggles through the rest of the day and leaves the office fairly early.

Jethro is now back in the field and arrives back at NCIS headquarters after Jenny has gone home having followed up leads on his latest case. After tying up as many loose ends as he can he sends the team home and heads for home himself.

Jen has made an effort for dinner, she hasn't cooked as cooking is not her forte, but she has sent out for his favourite take out and the table is nicely laid.

Jethro sits down with a bourbon,

'Got something to tell me Jen', he asks.

'Yes, I will be resigning the Directorship'.

'Why, Jen, you love the job I know you've enjoyed the challenge', Jethro is surprised by her announcement.

'I'm resigning because I want to be a full time Mother'.

Jethro is silent, not sure if he's heard her correctly, after a few seconds he echoes her words 'a full time mother.'

'Yes.'

'You're pregnant.'

'An excellent deduction Special Agent Gibbs.'

Jethro's thoughts are similar to Jen's when she first confirmed her pregnancy, he's terrified, now it's happened he can't help thinking of Kelly he's not sure he can go through all that again. But he loves Jen, and he'll love her child, their child, it's his responsibility to make sure nothing happens to them and this time he won't fail.

'Jen, you've just made me the happiest man alive.'


End file.
